


Yogi the Easter Bear

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Ranger Smith's boss, the Supreme Commissioner, is attending Jellystone Park's Easter Jamboree. Concerned about making sure the event goes off perfectly, Smith picks out an Easter Bunny suit and orders a truckload of candy for the celebration. Meanwhile, Ranger Smith's niece, Sally tries to make friends since, not surprisingly, she doesn't have any and must learn about friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very beautiful and lovely spring day in Cartoon Network City that it nearly made everyone happy and cheerful after the long, dull winter had finally ended and the snow had melted while the plants were growing and blossoming after being put to bed for the cold season. It was also Easter morning and nature was in full glow, and in Jellystone Park, there's a lot of activity for the Easter jamboree, marking the start of camping season: the holiday celebration is being planned by Ranger Smith who has big plans for this year's festivities. The humans were excited for it and the animals were too. No one was more excited though than the kids since that meant Easter egg hunts for them along with other goodies and treats. Bubbles was even wearing her Harmony Bunny costume from Halloween and jumped around happily in it to be like a real bunny rabbit.

"Happy Easter!" Dee Dee beamed as she and Ed were dressed up as rabbits as well.

It seemed to be a lot of fun for everyone. Ranger Smith was hard at work with the other park rangers while his niece, the famed Girl Scout Sally, who looked a little sad and left out with the other kids who had friends of their own to hang out with and have fun with, but she didn't have any friends, mostly because she always got the other kids around her in trouble around school.

"So, as Ranger Jackson starts to pass out with the programs in 0800 hours, the last bus should pull into Parking Section G, then at 0900, balloons will drop, and-" Ranger Smith began.

"Ah, what's the big deal, Chief?" The bigger ranger asked.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for years," The older ranger added. "We know the routine."

"The decorations are almost hung and a truckload of candy for the kids will be here any minute." The female ranger smiled.

"And we have the Easter Bunny suit to dress you up in!" Another ranger said, holding out a pink bunny suit with a blue bow-tie.

"Yeah, chief, relax, everything's fine," The first ranger smiled, taking out a bunch of baskets. "Though, it wouldn't kill that niece of yours to smile. I thought kids loved Easter."

"She does, but I don't know what's wrong with her; I'll talk with her later, but right now, this morning's headquarters has informed me that our Easter celebration will be attended by..." Ranger Smith replied until he pulled down a picture of an older man in a park ranger outfit and his hands were bright red. "The Supreme Commissioner."

The other rangers gasped in shock.

"And he's bringing his grandkids, so they can have the time of their lives," Ranger Smith told the other rangers. "I don't need to remind you that the Commissioner got his job by putting out forest fires with his bare hands, and the last state park he didn't like became a trailer park."

The other rangers began to panic.

"Ranger Smith, the candy truck has arrived!" A voice on the radio said.

The other rangers soon ran around to get ready in time.

"Come on, Ranger Mortimer, duty calls!" Ranger Smith said, taking one park ranger with him. "Sally, why don't you go outside and play with some of your friends?"

"I... I don't have any friends, Uncle John." The little girl told her uncle.

"What? Everyone has friends, honey." Ranger Smith replied.

"I don't think they like me..." Sally frowned.

"What would make you say that?" Ranger Smith asked.

"Well... I guess because I always get them in trouble in school... Tell other teachers what's going on... Give them detention slips..." Sally said softly as she sounded bad for what she did to her classmates.

"Well, there's always the Jamboree," Ranger Smith said. "I have to work now, but if you wanna have a friend, you have to be a friend."

"Hmm... Have to be a friend, huh?" Sally replied as she then looked out the window where some citizens were already in the park, she then took a deep breath and an exhale as she went to try it out. "Well... Here goes nothing..." she then told herself as she then went outside to go and try to make some friends.

Ranger Smith and Ranger Mortimer soon went to the van together and opened it up which brought out a great, delicious smell.

"Mm... Chocolate!" Ranger Mortimer smiled.

"All right, Mortimer, this is your post," Ranger Smith told him. "I want you to guard this Easter candy with your life!"

"You can count on me, Boss." Ranger Mortimer smiled, saluting the picture on the van instead of his boss.

"Mortimer? I'm over here." Ranger Smith said, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh... Sorry, sir!" Ranger Mortimer saluted as he turned around.

"Weren't you supposed to get new glasses?" Ranger Smith asked.

"These are my new glasses, sir!" Ranger Mortimer said, showing him.

"Oh." Ranger Smith said.

A horn honked as many school buses were soon coming into Jellystone Park.

"Oh, my gosh, the kids are early!" Ranger Smith gasped. "I've got to see about the refreshments. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Yes, sir!" Ranger Mortimer replied.

"Remember, no one comes near this truck," Ranger Smith reminded. "Especially Yogi!"

"Yes, sir!" Ranger Mortimer saluted.

Ranger Smith soon walked off as Ranger Mortimer marched around the candy van.

The animals of the park seemed to come out once Ranger Smith was gone.

"Easter candy? Yowza! That sounds better than Aunt Slappy's spinach salad!" Skippy smiled.

"I hope they have chocolate egg covered marshmallows!" Hokey added.

"Normally, I have to watch my figure, but since it's Easter, I'll make an exception." Minerva said.

"Anybody see Yogi?" Yoink asked.

"Knowing him, he's around here somewhere." Minerva replied.

Yogi soon popped up from behind his animal friends with a smile, dressed as a log. "Did someone mention my name?"

"Whatcha up to now, Yogi?" Minerva asked.

"I'm heading for that candy van." Yogi smiled.

"But how are you gonna do that if a ranger is guarding it?" Skippy asked.

"Oh, kiddo, I have my ways like your aunt has ways against that Walter Wolf guy, just watch and learn." Yogi smiled as he continued to sneak around.

The other animals looked to each other and continued to watch Yogi as he wandered about.

"When there's candy in the air, you'll find who else? Yogi Bear!" Yogi smiled after he smelled the van and snuck up to it. When he went close up to the van, he then bumped into Ranger Mortimer.

"Oh, excuse me, sir," Ranger Mortimer said. "Is that you, Ranger Smith?"

Yogi looked over and grinned innocently. "Yeah, that's right, uh, Ranger... Mortimer... You're doing a great job, in fact so good, I'm relieving you of your duties so you can join in on the Easter festivities!"

"Wow! I mean, thank you, sir!" Ranger Mortimer smiled and saluted before running off.

The other animals came out to take some candy for themselves.

"Goodbye, Ranger Mortimer, and hello, candy!" Yogi smiled, taking off his log costume. "I'll try one of these, and one of these, ah, one of these, and three of these, and uh-"

"YOGI!" Ranger Smith snapped.

"Uh-oh." Melanie said.

"Busted." Skippy added.

"Happy Easter!" Hard Luck smiled.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Ranger Smith glared to the animals.

"Uh, doing, sir?" Yogi smiled nervously. "We were simply foraging through the woods for sustenance when we happened upon this unattended candy truck, and naturally, we-"

Ranger Mortimer soon came back, glaring at the bear.

"Now listen, Yogi, today is an important day," Ranger Smith warned. "In fact, it's the most important day of my life! My career is riding on this! So I don't want any of you near this truck, this area, or this side of the mountain, ya got that?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" The animals replied.

"Good!" Ranger Smith said. "Now go to your habitats and stay there until tomorrow morning! And I mean it... The Siberian Circus has been calling, and I have just the bear for them!"

"Uh, yes, sir, Mr. Ranger sir, right away, sir!" Yogi saluted before running off with the other animals.

"And as for you, Ranger Mortimer..." Ranger Smith began.

"Yes, sir!" Ranger Mortimer saluted.

"You keep your eyes on this truck." Ranger Smith told him, walking off.

"Yes, sir!" Ranger Mortimer saluted as he went back to marching.

"So... Now what?" Talia asked the others.

"Fear not, my animal friends, I have a new plan that will be fool proof." Yogi replied.

"Oh, boy... This should be interesting..." Talia commented to herself.

"A disguise, right, Yogi?" Skippy guessed.

"You're right, Skippy old boy," Yogi smiled. "You're smart just like your aunt. Okay, so here's the plan..."

The animals huddled up as Yogi whispered his plans to them.

Sally watched the school buses that came with kids as she looked a bit hopeful to try and be friends with the others.

"Well, guys, I can tell this is gonna be an interesting Easter Jamboree." Mike said as she sat with Lu and Og.

"I hope they have jujubombs." Lu smiled.

"Just as long as you don't go overboard," Mike reminded her. "You remember the last time."

"Yes, you were like the Powerpuff Girls when the Mayor started rewarding them with candy." Og added.

"I can control myself just fine, thank you." Lu rolled her eyes at them.

"Sure, whatever you say, Princess." Mike replied.

"Um, hey, guys...?" Sally piped up.

The others looked over to see Sally.

"Whatcha up to?" Sally asked.

"Why? Are we being too loud?" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we better go wait somewhere else so we don't cause a traffic jam for animals in need or something." Mike said to the others.

"Yeah, we don't wanna end up with detention or get scolded." Abby added.

"Aww... And we just set the table!" Dee Dee pouted.

"No, it's not like that!" Sally told them.

"Come on, guys, let's go hang out somewhere else." Otto said as he stood with Maxwell, Og, and Dexter.

"Please!" Sally told them. "Just listen!"

"Come on, guys, let's hear her out." Robin spoke up.

"You got five seconds." Eddy said to Sally.

"Look, I just want-" Sally tried.

"Bzzt!" Eddy then made a buzzer sound. "Your time is up. Thank you for playing."

They soon walked off together while Sally was left alone.

"I just wanna try to be friends with you guys!" Sally told them.

"Why can't ya play with your own friends?" Chicken asked.

"Because I don't have any..." Sally said softly.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Buttercup replied sarcastically. "You're worse than Blossom."

Blossom gave her sister a look and folded her arms.

"What?" Buttercup replied.

"So I wanna try to make friends," Sally said. "If you don't wanna be my friend, then I'll just go. I just wanted to make up for always getting you guys into trouble, but... I was just jealous."

"Jealous of us?" June asked.

"Yeah," Sally frowned. "I mean, all of you guys are a group of friends and you all get to hang out with each other, while I have no one to hang out with."

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Chicken asked.

"Chicken, I think she means it," Cow said. "I think she wants to try and be friends like that time the Rookies let me join them and become friends with me once they gave me a chance and I told 'em about Supercow."

"Fat chance!" Buttercup huffed.

"Buttercup, where is your heart?" Bubbles pouted.

"Where is your brain?!" Buttercup glared. "This is Sally we're talking about! She's always snitching on us like that Randall Weems kid in Disneyville!"

"Everyone deserves a chance." Blossom said.

"Yeah, but her?!" Buttercup replied.

"We've never given her a chance to be our friend before," Bubbles said. "Can't you see it in your heart to give her a chance? Everybody deserves a chance, especially when someone wants to try to make new friends."

"Hmph... If she does something she regrets, I'm gonna beat her to a pulp so that way, she will never snitch on us again!" Buttercup glared.

Blossom and Bubbles crossed their arms.

"Wouldn't you?" Buttercup glared.

"I'd just scold her and leave her to her own guilt." Blossom said to her tough sister.

"Me too." Bubbles added.

"Saps! That's what you guys are, a bunch of saps!" Buttercup scoffed. "Fine... I'll give her a chance!"

"You guys really mean it?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, but we got our eyes on you, got it?" Abby warned.

"I got it," Sally smiled. "This is gonna be a lot of fun, just you wait!"

The others grumbled to themselves.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eddy whispered.

"Oh, come on, you guys," Bubbles smiled. "Making a new friend won't kill us. Who knows? Maybe this'll lead up to a new life for Sally!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that the day Jo stops calling me 'Shrimpy'." Eddy deadpanned.

"Well, if you're all gonna be like that, then I'm going to be Sally's friend!" Bubbles soon glared before flying beside the girl. "Come on, Sally, let's have some fun like new friends should. Come on, Jessie!"

"Coming!" Jessie smiled to her friend.

"Maybe Bubbles does have a point." Mike said to the others.

The others were about to say something.

"If anyone says I'm crazy or wasting my time, why don't you try something new for a change instead of just complaining about it before you even give it a chance?" Mike asked her friends. "If she stabs us in the back, then that'll be her problem, not ours. You could at least try to take a walk on the other side rather than prejudge things before you even try it out on your own. My parents always told me to try new things, I mean, that's how I met Lu and Og. If you don't wanna try to be Sally's friend too, then that's fine by me, but I'm gonna give it a try."

"This is Sally we're talking about..." Buttercup grumbled. "She's snitched on us before..."

"Grr... I hate it when you're right," Eddy soon groaned. "But just don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy with her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Eddy." Mike said to him.

"But... But..." Buttercup stammered until she growled. "Fine! I'll try to be friends with her."

"No one's making you." Mike told the tough Powerpuff Girl.

"I'm gonna try," Buttercup said. "Keyword: try."

"That's the spirit, Buttercup!" Bubbles smiled.

"You guys are gonna love the Easter Jamboree," Sally said to them. "It's gonna be fun for everyone, especially the little ones who'll get to meet the Easter Bunny!"

"The Easter Bunny!" Bubbles smiled. "I hope that he'll bring lots of candy!"

A lot of the older ones looked unsure about that, but of course, didn't say anything. Autumn even shook her head to her big sister so she wouldn't say anything she might regret.

"I wonder if he'd like to be my pet?" Bubbles then said.

"No strays, Bubbles, you know what the Professor said." Blossom reminded her sister.

"Aww..." Bubbles pouted.

"You're just like my cousin Lana, Bubbles," Ed smiled. "She always likes to keep stray animals."

"I'm sorry, Bubbles, you can say hi to the Easter Bunny, but you shouldn't keep him," Blossom said. "Besides, think of all the little boys and girls of the world who would miss him."

"Hmm... All right..." Bubbles said. "I hope we get to meet him though. I bet he has a cute little cottontail!"

"Mom is making Dexter wear the bunny suit that Aunt Dextamina got for him." Dee Dee told the others.

"Oh, no, she isn't, because I lost it." Dexter smirked innocently.

"Dexter!" Dee Dee gasped. "How could you?!"

"Do not worry about it," Dexter said. "I plan on studying this Easter Bunny... FOR SCIENCE!"

"This isn't gonna be like the time when you attacked the real Santa Claus because you thought he was Dad, is it?" Dee Dee asked.

"Of course not, my dear, naïve sister." Dexter replied.

"Ooookay, but you better not ruin another holiday for everyone." Dee Dee warned.

"Man, that was a bummer episode." Eddy whispered to Mike.

"Tell me about it," Mike replied. "Not the best way to send the holiday message during The Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special."

"In July!" Chicken added. "Oh, sorry, force of habit."

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Sally asked, smiling to her new friends.

The others just shrugged.

"Uh, you tell us," Mike said. "You know Jellystone Park better than anyone else."

"Well, we could play a game?" Sally suggested.

"I love games!" Dee Dee smiled.

"It'll be a while before we can have candy from the truck." Sally said.

"Candy truck?! Where?!" Eddy asked.

"Uh... Sorry... I'm not supposed to let anyone have some until the big celebration with the Easter Bunny." Sally told them.

"But we're friends, you should let us have some before anyone else." Eddy smirked.

"Eddy..." Mike glared slightly.

"What?" Eddy replied. "I'm still hungry."

"...I guess I could give you a little candy." Sally said.

"No, Sally, you shouldn't have to if you're not allowed," Mike suggested. "If you're not allowed to, we'll understand."

"Oh, no, it's okay, I insist." Sally replied.

"Just a little candy though." Mike said.

"Hmm... That should be fine, as long as too much isn't taken in time for the jamboree." Sally said.

"Chocolate covered marshmallow eggs!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Yummy!" Ed added.

Sally soon walked off to show them the candy truck where her uncle had kept it with Ranger Mortimer.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think Mr. Ranger's gonna like this, Yogi." Boo Boo said as he helped his friend in the Easter Bunny costume.

The other animals were there, watching him.

"Boo Boo is right," Melanie said. "This is never gonna work."

"Oh, don't worry, guys; I'm only borrowing it for a little while," Yogi smiled as Boo Boo zipped the suit up. "Besides, where's your Easter spirit?"

"Oh, we've got the Easter spirit," Boo Boo replied. "We just don't want to get into trouble."

"Ah, you worry too much, guys," Yogi smiled. "Easter is a celebration. A time to celebrate Springtime and life starting anew. It also happens to be the start of camping season."

"And that time is when we get into so much trouble." Talia added.

"It's not the campers that make you happy, Yogi; it's their picnic baskets." Boo Boo said.

"Right you are, chum, but right now, I'm in the mood for some Easter candy." Yogi smiled.

"The Ranger won't like you taking that candy, Yogi." Skippy warned.

"I'll take only what they can spare," Yogi smiled as he walked off. "It's lunch time for this Easter Bear!"

Boo Boo sighed and followed his best friend.

"This won't end well." Minerva said.

"Nope." The others agreed.

"Should we go with them?" Minerva asked.

"Eh, what the heck?" Slappy shrugged. "We better before somethin' happens."

"Aunt Slappy, you came out!" Skippy smiled.

"Might as well check some things out before the classic Price of Right comes on Pluto TV before that Drew Carey kid ruined Bob Barker's legacy." Slappy complained while checking her wristwatch.

The animals then went out to help their bear friends.

Ranger Mortimer was still keeping guard in front of the candy truck. Yogi soon came out in the Easter Bunny costume with an innocent smile. Ranger Mortimer soon put up his gun with a glare. "No one is allowed near this truck!"

"But, Mr. Ranger sir, I am the Easter Bunny!" Yogi smiled innocently. "Big floppy ears! My little cottontail!"

"Oh, no... You are!" Ranger Mortimer replied.

"And I've come for my Easter goodies!" Yogi smiled.

"Ranger Smith DID say this candy was for the Easter Jamboree..." Ranger Mortimer replied.

"And you've done such a good job, I want you to take this as a token of my appreciation." Yogi said, taking out a single egg.

The other animals poked their heads out.

"Oh, gosh!" Ranger Mortimer smiled and ran off. "Thank you, Mr. Easter Bunny!"

"As you can see, I'm also smarter than the average Easter Bunny!" Yogi smirked as he soon collected the candy. "Come on out, guys!"

The animals then came out of hiding.

"Well, I'll be... He did it." Skippy remarked.

"Well, come on in then!" Yogi told his fellow animal friends. 

The animals smiled as they went into the candy truck with Yogi.

Sally soon poked her head out and gestured for the others to follow her as she led them to the candy truck. The others looked at each other, then followed Sally to the truck.

"Just remember, one piece each, got it?" Sally reminded them. "I don't want Uncle John to come back to an empty truck for all the other little kids who show up today."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Eddy replied. "We got it."

Sally soon took them to the truck to get some candy before her eyes widened a bit to see Yogi and the other animals of Jellystone Park taking some candy for themselves.

"Oh, so we gotta share the candy with the animals now?" Eddy asked.

"They... Shouldn't be doing that..." Sally said.

"Aren't they so cute?" Bubbles smiled. "I want to take them home with me!"

"No, Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup reminded her.

"Not even one?" Bubbles pouted.

"Not even one, Bubbles." Blossom replied.

"Aww... But they are so cute and adorable!" Bubbles said.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles, but we know you wanna save the animals, but you can't keep any more pets after the last time." Blossom said maturely.

Sally soon came out with one box filled with candy for the group to share.

"Chocolate!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Let me have the first piece!" Lu demanded. "Since princesses always get their stuff first."

"Now, now, there should be enough to go around," Sally said to them while looking over. "Oh, Yogi... When will you learn?"

The animals stopped eating for a minute and looked over at Sally with wide eyes.

"Aw, great... It's Little Miss Tattletale," George complained. "Come on, let's get out of here before she snitches on us."

"But George, I didn't get a chance to eat my Peeps yet!" Junior pouted.

"Hey, now! I'm not telling on anybody!" Sally told them.

"Sure," George replied. "Come on, guys, let's just go before she tells her precious Uncle Ranger Smith and we get in trouble again."

"Come on, Skippy, it's probably time I made ya supper anyways." Slappy added as she looked to her young nephew.

"Come on, honey~" Minerva smirked seductively to her boyfriend. "I'll make your favorite dinner."

The animals soon walked off.

"Yeah, well, go ahead and go, I wasn't gonna tattle on you anyways." Sally huffed, feeling hurt by the animals.

Boo Boo stopped and turned around to see Sally looking upset.

"Got the refreshments, check... Got the balloons, check... Candy, check..." Ranger Smith said as he checked his checklist.

Ranger Mortimer was soon seen with the two Ignoramooses.

"Bunny suit, check..." Ranger Smith continued until he soon stopped in puzzlement. 

"So, what time do you get off tonight, honey?" Ranger Mortimer smiled to Pomeroy while he and Sherwood looked confused.

"MORTIMER!" Ranger Smith yelled out.

The two moose were scared because of the yell and took off as Ranger Smith went up to the fellow park ranger with a glare.

"Right here, Ranger Smith, sir!" Ranger Mortimer saluted.

"Why aren't you guarding the candy truck?" Ranger Smith glared.

"Well, sir, the Easter Bunny came for the goodies, sir." Ranger Mortimer told him.

"The Easter Bunny?" Ranger Smith asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir!" Ranger Mortimer nodded.

"For crying out loud; there's no such thing as the Easter Bunny!" Ranger Smith told him.

"Sure it was, sir, I saw him!" Ranger Mortimer replied. "I saw him with my own two eyes. He had big floppy ears, a cottontail, and was about this tall, and wore a green hat."

"A green hat? Green hat..." Ranger Smith paused in thought until he realized something. "YOGI!!!" he soon dashed off.

A pink bunny with a red nose with bright blue eyes in a yellow T-Shirt with a battery on it and black shorts was soon hopping around, looking around before stopping as he looked to the candy truck.

"Gee, Yogi, we thought you were only gonna eat the ones you liked." Boo Boo said to his best friend.

"Urp! How can I help it if everything in my tummy thinks everything is yummy?" Yogi smiled bashfully.

Ranger Smith stopped in front of the candy truck and looked shocked and surprised. "YOGI!" he then yelled out.

"Yikes!" Yogi cried out.

The bear got out of the truck and run as the ranger was chasing after him.

"Oh, boy... Here we go again." Sally said as she saw that.

The animals took a peak and saw Ranger Smith chasing after Yogi.

"Oh, no, you don't, Yogi!" Ranger Smith glared, grabbing a hold of the back end of the Easter Bunny costume. 

Yogi kept on running, dragging Ranger Smith behind him. Ranger Smith got stuck in a tree and the two crashed into each other on the ground.

"Oh, no!" Ranger Smith frowned as he took the cottontail off of the costume by accident, ruining it.

"Oops." Yogi said and then ran away from the ranger again who growled and continued to chase after the bear again.

"Never a dull moment." Sally told herself.

The animals soon went to go back home while Sally sighed to them.

The young pink bunny from earlier looked around while wandering through the forest.

"Aunt Slappy, who's that?" Skippy asked, seeing the pink bunny.

"Huh?" Slappy replied. "Eh... I ain't sure... Definitely isn't Roger Rabbit."

"Or Bugs Bunny." Skippy added.

"Let's go say hi." Melanie suggested.

George and Junior held her back.

"Hey!" Melanie pouted to her uncles.

"What if he ain't friendly?" George asked.

"He's just a bunny, Uncle George," Melanie smiled. "All bunnies are nice and kind!"

"I don't want you to get hurt; otherwise your mother would kill me." George told her.

Melanie soon got them off of her and soon came to see the pink bunny anyway with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, there, I'm Melanie Bear," she then said. "What's your name?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh, hello..." The pink bunny said. "My name is Duran."

"That's an interesting name," Melanie replied. "Are you looking for someone?" 

"Uh-huh," Duran told her. "You haven't seen my Uncle Preston, have you? He's supposed to come by here today."

"Preston?" Melanie replied. "I don't think I know anyone with that name."

"Hmm..." The bunny pouted.

"Hey, is that a battery on your back?" Melanie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Duran smiled bashfully. "I'm a Duracell Bunny."

"Just like the famous Energizer Bunny." Melanie replied.

"I wouldn't say that around him," Skippy told Melanie. "Energizer and Duracell are rival companies."

"Oopsie." Melanie said.

"It's okay," Skippy replied. "You didn't know."

"Well, I'm sure your uncle will come by soon," Melanie said. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while?"

"Well... Okay," Duran replied. "Hopefully he comes by soon enough."

Melanie smiled to him as she took him back to her animal friends and uncles. Duran soon came to meet the others.

"I think you're gonna like Jellystone Park." Melanie smiled to the pink bunny boy.

"I'm sure I will." Duran smiled back, politely.

Melanie soon brought Duran over to meet everyone and she introduced all of them together and they soon went off together.

"This happens a lot..." Sally told the others as she watched her uncle chasing after the brown bear.

"I can believe that." Mike replied.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Should we do something?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't think you can do anything," Sally said. "It's just another day in Jellystone Park with Uncle John chasing after Yogi Bear."

The others shrugged as they were still eating their candy, watching Ranger Smith still chasing after Yogi. Sally covered her eyes as Yogi took a speedboat, riding through a thorn bush, the thorns spiking against poor Ranger Smith. The two then yelled out as they crashed against a pile of logs.

"I told you visiting this park would be a bad idea." Daggett told his brother.

"Oh, ya did not!" Norbert told him. "We're on the wrong channel anyway! This is Cartoon Network, not Nickelodeon!"

"How did we get here anyway?" Daggett wondered.

"YOUR sense of directions!" Norbert glared.

Ranger Smith and Yogi were then on the logs, rolling down a hill. 

"Wait until I get my hands on you, Yogi!" Ranger Smith glared.

"Ooh... Ouch." Sally winced as Ranger Smith and Yogi soon ended up in the saw mill.

The two were soon out, looking exhausted and badly battered from riding through the saw mill. They then ended up going down a hill and crashed into the center stage for the Easter Jamboree. Ranger Smith glared at Yogi and began to grab him by his neck and shook him violently until they soon saw that the seats were filling up by the people who came for the celebration who were now staring at them in stunned silence. The two grinned nervously and soon crept off of the stage together.

After changing back into his normal clothes, Ranger Smith was talking to the people from the Siberian circus on the phone. "Yes, he'll be ready tomorrow," he then said. "His name is Yogi. Yogi Bear. He'll be in Siberia in a week. Yes, he's had all of his shots. Okay, goodbye." he then hung up.

Yogi, Boo Boo, and their animal friends were in his office, looking upset.

"Mr. Ranger, sir, can't we talk this over?" Talia asked.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but there's nothing more to talk about," Ranger Smith replied. "I've warned you all that this is an important day, not just for the rangers, but all of the children who are expecting a big celebration."

"We can all fix it, Mr. Ranger." Boo Boo suggested.

Yogi nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Boo Boo, you're such a nice little bear," Ranger Smith smiled, but still glared at Yogi. "But Yogi really blew it this time. He ate all the candy, and destroyed the Easter Bunny suit!"

"I know!" Hard Luck smiled as he got an idea. "What if we could bring the real Easter Bunny to the jamboree? I'll bet that he'd even bring candy too!"

Yogi nodded to that.

"I hate to break this to you all, but there's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." Ranger Smith frowned.

"Sure there is, sir!" Yogi spoke up.

"Why don't you believe in the Easter Bunny, Mr. Ranger?" Ding asked.

"Well... I know this sounds silly, but when I was a kid, I always wanted a double-decker raspberry filled dark chocolate egg for Easter," Ranger Smith said as he began to think back to his childhood. "But I never got one."

"But Mr. Ranger, sir!" Yogi frowned as the man started to cry.

"No buts, Yogi!" Ranger Smith soon glared. "You're on the next plane to the Siberian Circus, and you better pack your winter clothes! I hear it's 14 below zero there today."

"Gee, I'm in trouble," Yogi said to his friends. "This is my only coat!"

"Go to your cave and pack!" Ranger Smith told him. "As soon as the jamboree is over, I'm taking you to the airport. As for the rest of you, go back to your own habitats. If you don't wanna go to the circus with Yogi, then you better do as I say!"

A lot of the others felt nervous about that while Slappy just looked angry and bitter as always.

Yogi soon put the bunny ears on Ranger Smith's desk. "I guess this time, I wasn't smarter than the average bear."

Ranger Smith glared as everyone soon left the ranger's office.

"I guess I really did this time, guys." Yogi said.

"Yeah," Boo Boo added. "I've never seen Mr. Ranger so upset."

They looked at the window to see Ranger Smith, looking upset.

"I may as well pack up too," Ranger Smith groaned to himself. "When the Commissioner gets here, and finds out there's no Easter, I'll be shipped off to Siberia along with Yogi!"

The animals soon walked away from the ranger's station.

"What am I gonna do, guys?" Yogi frowned. "I feel terrible!"

"I feel somethin' too, but I'm pretty sure it's the prunes." Slappy said.

"We got to do something." Minerva said.

"But what?" Loopy wondered.

"I wish I could help you guys out." Duran said.

"Oh, you're so sweet." Melanie smiled to her new friend.

"I guess the only thing we can really do is bring the real Easter Bunny to the jamboree." Boo Boo said.

"Ah, then Ranger Smith, and the kids will be happy, and I'll get to stay in the park, and... And... But, we don't know where the Easter Bunny lives." Yogi replied.

"No, but I know someone who does." Slappy told them.

"You, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy guessed.

"No, but we can always ask The Grand Grizzly," Slappy replied. "He's the oldest living creature in Jellystone. He even knew me back when I used to do them Buttermilk commercials before I got my own spotlight with the Looney Tunes."

"That's a good idea," Minerva smiled. "Maybe he can tell us."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Harley replied.

And so, the animals of Jellystone Park began to leave to see Slappy's friend, but it's not just Yogi and Boo Boo who are interested in the Easter Bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

We are soon shown a rundown factory with two men in it, one of them was in a suit with a ponytail and the other one was in a yellow bunny suit next to a chalkboard.

"Uh... Hello! I am the Easter... Uh... Um..." A fat guy in a yellow bunny costume said, sounding dumb.

"BUNNY!" Another man glared as he ate his sandwich. "The Easter BUNNY!"

"Oh... Yeah, yeah... Thanks, boss," The fat guy smiled. "That's the part I always forget."

"Yeah, yeah, now BE QUIET!" The first man glared at him. "I'm trying to think of a plan."

"Uh, plan?" The fat man asked. "About what?"

"What to do with that no-good Easter Bunny!" The first man replied, throwing a dart at a picture of a pink bunny with a blow bow-tie.

"Oh, yeah! Bunny! That's right!" The fat guy smiled as he tried to pretend to be the Easter Bunny. "Hello, I am the Easter Bunny, won't you please buy my eggs?"

"That brat nephew of his managed to get away, but we'll have him too," The first man huffed. "Meddling little Duracell Bunny. Everybody knows that Energizer Batteries are better than Duracell Batteries anyway."

"Duh, that's right, boss." The fat man smiled.

"Luckily, we have The Energizer's Bunny daughter to help with us." The short man smirked.

A female pink bunny with curly black hair, wearing a red dress with black stripes, sunglasses, and had a vest with the Energizer symbol on the back, came out of the shadows. 

"Isn't that right, my dear?" The first man grinned as he ate his sandwich.

"Of course, Boss." The female pink bunny told him.

Meanwhile, there was a limo going into Jellystone Park. The ranger up saw this and saluted as Ranger Smith was at his station, practicing to what to say to the commissioner.

"You guys better go wait in the stands," Sally told the group. "I better go tell Uncle John that the Supreme Commissioner is here."

The others nodded and waited in the stands as Sally was going into the Ranger Station.

"Uncle John?" Sally called.

"Yes, Sally?" Ranger Smith replied calmly.

"The Supreme Commissioner is here." Sally informed.

"Oh, thank you, dear, I'm just getting ready now." Ranger Smith smiled to his niece.

"You're taking this well." Sally said.

Ranger Smith nodded, though he ran out in a panic.

"Oh, there it is." Sally said.

"What'll I do? What'll I do?! What'll I do?! WHAT'LL I DO?!" Ranger Smith cried out, passing by the other rangers.

"He should switch to decaf." The male blonde ranger said to the other as they put bows on the trees.

"Say, where did those other cute little animals run off to?" Bubbles wondered.

The other animals were climbing the very high mountain to talk to the Grand Grizzly. 

"How much further, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy panted.

"Not too long now." Slappy reassured.

"I sure hope the Grand Grizzly knows how to find the Easter Bunny." Boo Boo panted.

"Me too, Boo," Yogi added. "I'd hate to think we climbed all this way for nuthin'."

They soon came to the top of the mountain, but saw signs telling them go away or keep out.

"Miss Slappy, I don't think we're supposed to be here." Hard Luck said.

"Aw, come on, there's nuthin' to be afraid of." Slappy told them.

They were about to enter the cave until a swarm of bats came out of the cave. Luckily, they ducked down as the bats flew right past them.

"Yeah, why don't we come back some other time?" Yogi suggested as he then walked away from the other animals.

"But what about the disappointed kids who won't have an Easter Jamboree?" Skippy asked.

"They'll get over it." Yogi replied.

"But what about Ranger Smith losing his job?" Ding asked.

"So, Ranger Smith can retire a bit early." Yogi replied.

"But what about you going to Siberia?" Melanie asked.

"Uh, does someone wanna go in first or should I?" Yogi asked back, coming right back.

The others soon smiled to Yogi and went to follow Slappy inside of the cave.

Some rats in the cave looked out, watching them as they came inside.

"It sure is dark in here." Boo Boo said.

They soon saw a shadow on the cave wall that had some dark laughter.

"Hey, Grizz, you in here?!" Slappy yelled out while everyone else looked scared and Skippy ran behind his aunt, shivering.

They peaked behind one of the walls to find a very old gray grizzly bear with white hair, a white beard, with half of his fur gone. He had a horn in his ear since he was deaf and was banging the radio with his wooden cane. 

"Blasted thing, can't even get Wheel of Fortune!" The old bear glared, beating the radio. "What's the point of even getting a radio that can't get Wheel of Fortune!"

"Uh, hello? Excuse us for intruding, but..." Yogi smiled nervously.

"Grr... This is the last time I buy anything from that cable shopping show!" Grand Grizzly snarled at his radio. 

"Pardon us, O Grand Grizzly?" Yogi called, speaking into the ear horn.

Grand Grizzly yelled out as that was loud in his ear, glaring at them. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my cave?!"

"Hey, Grizz, remember me?" Slappy said. "It's me, little old Slappy Squirrel!"

"Slappy Squirrel? Ya bring the cable guys with ya?" Grand Grizzly asked her. "Just look at this lousy picture!"

"Yer picture is a radio, ya old coot!" Slappy rolled her eyes.

"No, this is my television!" Grand Grizzly glared. "I'm missing Wheel of Fortune!"

"I think ya need glasses." Slappy scoffed.

"He must be old if he's older than Aunt Slappy." Skippy whispered to the others.

Duran chuckled a little to that.

"Uh, no, sir, we came to ask if you would know where to find the Easter Bunny." Yogi told the old bear.

"Lester's money?" Grand Grizzly glared. "Well, who's Lester, and how would I know where his money's at?!"

"No, ya old goat, the Easter Bunny!" Slappy told him.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where the Easter Bunny lives." Boo Boo spoke up.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Grand Grizzly glared. "All ya had to do was speak up!"

This caused some of the animals to anime fall.

"Hmm... Um... Oh, yeah! He lives in the North Pole with a bunch of short people!" Grand Grizzly smiled.

"No, no, that's Santa Claus." Skippy shook his head.

"I think Gramps is a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket." Talia whispered to the others.

"I have an idea," George smirked. "Just leave it to me."

"This should be good." Slappy mumbled.

"WHERE IS THE EASTER BUNNY?!" George yelled out into the horn.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Grand Grizzly glared, covering his ears at first. He then took the horn and wandered around a bit while everyone watched him.

"I think he forgot his medication." Minerva said.

"Oh, wait, I remember," Grand Grizzly smiled to them. "You must seek the Big Ears in the Sky!"

"The Big Ears in the Sky?" Yoink asked.

"Yeah, what're ya, deaf or somethin'?" Grand Grizzly replied before pushing the other animals away from him. "Now, get outta here, scram!"

They soon walked off as Grand Grizzly kept hitting his radio with the ear horn.

"Big Ears in the Sky... I think I've heard of them." Duran said to the others.

"You have?" Melanie asked.

"I think my parents told me a story on that a long time ago." Duran replied.

The animals soon walked off to continue their quest in finding the Easter Bunny.

Meanwhile, Ranger Smith bit his nails nervously as he stood with Sally with a white stretch limo coming into the park.

"Rangers... Fall in!" Ranger Smith soon called out.

The other park rangers soon rushed in, bumping into Ranger Smith and Sally before they all saluted.

"Don't worry," The female blonde park ranger, known as Rachel Johnson who was also once a nature documentarian and also Ranger Smith's girlfriend, smiled to her boyfriend. "You got this."

"I don't know what I'd do without you here." Ranger Smith smiled back to her.

Once the limo stopped, a tall, older man with sunglasses, wearing a ranger's outfit came out, glaring at the younger rangers. 

"Ten HUT!" Ranger Smith called out, saluting their superior.

The Commissioner looked around, then three people came out. Two of them were little kids; one was a boy and the other was a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails. They both wore their own ranger outfits with sunglasses and the other boy was a teenager with a green shirt, black shorts, black army boots, dog tags around his neck and his hair was black in a buzzcut style, looking like he was in the miltary.

"Brick MacArthur..." Sally whispered as she recognized the teen boy.

Ranger Smith gulped at the sight of them as they all marched forward. The park ranger and the Supreme Commissioner soon saluted each other.

"Smith!" The Supreme Commissioner barked.

"Yes, sir?" Ranger Smith smiled nervously.

"I trust that all is in order?" The Supreme Commissioner asked.

"Erm... Yes, sir... Except for one little problem." Ranger Smith smiled nervously.

"PROBLEM?! I HATE PROBLEMS!" The Supreme Commissioner snapped. "There better not be any screw-ups!"

Sally hid behind her uncle a bit nervously.

"N-No problem... I said n-no problem, sir..." Ranger Smith covered up.

"GOOD! I loathe problems!" The Supreme Commissioner replied. "I only wanna take problems and crush them in the palms of my hands!"

"Yes, sir, like I said, no problem." Ranger Smith replied.

"Uh-huh... We made sure that there were no problems at all." Sally added with a gulp.

"GOOD! I'm expecting a GREAT DAY!" The Supreme Commissioner replied. "There are a lot of boys and girls here today! Especially my grandkids, who are expecting the beast Easter celebration of their lives! I know you won't let me down, Smith! I'm counting on you!"

"Uh, yes, sir." Ranger Smith replied.

"I didn't know Brick MacArthur had brothers and sisters." Sally commented, seeing the younger ones.

"Do you got somethin' to say to my big brother?!" The little girl demanded.

"N-N-No, ma'am." Sally said to her.

"Now, now, take it easy, she didn't know." Brick told his little sister.

The little girl nodded and stood right beside her big brother.

"Sorry about Skyler, she can be a bit of a handful like my little brother, Quinton." Brick said to Sally.

The little boy nodded to Sally.

"March!" The Supreme Commissioner said.

"Oops. Gotta go. See ya." Brick told the young girl before marching with his grandfather and younger siblings.

Ranger Smith soon fainted and fell in the middle of the ground with the others looking at him.

"Oh, boy..." Rachel frowned for her boyfriend.

"Oh, Uncle John..." Sally sighed.

Meanwhile, the animals soon continued their journey.

They searched high and low all around as it began to look hopeless for all of them.

"I see lots of clouds, but I don't see any ears in the sky." Boo Boo frowned.

"It's no use, guys, we'll never find the Easter Bunny," Yogi sulked. "I might as well go back to my cave, and pack. I'm sure gonna miss old Jellystone Park. The lush trees, the fields of flowers, the pic-a-nic baskets, and even old Mr. Ranger yelling at me."

"Yogi..." Minerva spoke up.

"Not now, Minnie, I'm on a roll here," Yogi told her. "I'm gonna miss--"

"Look, Yogi!" Skippy piped up. "It's the Big Ears in the Sky!"

They all soon looked to see a hill that looked like bunny ears.

"That's it!" Duran smiled. "It's from the legends I've been told about!"

"Just like the Grand Grizzly said!" Yogi beamed. "The Ears in the Sky!"

"But it's so far," Boo Boo frowned. "It'll take us days just to get there."

"Don't worry, my pint-sized friend; I have an idea." Slappy said before she looked over to see some hot air balloons which made all of the animals smile to the idea.

"Should we all go in the hot air balloon then?" Melanie asked. "Maybe some of us should wait until Yogi and Boo Boo come back."

"Well, I should go anyway for my uncle." Duran said.

"The Easter Bunny and your uncle is missing at the same time..." Junior pouted. "That sounds terribly sad, little buddy."

"All right... I'll confess... I wasn't supposed to say anything, but... Uncle Preston IS the Easter Bunny." Duran revealed.

Everyone gasped to that reveal.

"Dang it! I swallowed my gum!" George coughed.

"I didn't wanna say anything, but I guess you guys deserved a right to know." Duran said to them.

"This is a surprise for all of us." Melanie commented.

The other animals nodded in agreement to that.

"So, are we gonna split up or what?" Duran asked.

"Half of us will go with Yogi and Boo Boo, then the rest of us will stay here and keep an eye on everything," Slappy arranged. "Me and Skippy will go with them. Anyone else wanna come with us?"

"I'll go with you guys." Minerva said.

"Me too." Melanie added.

George looked nervous about Melanie going alone.

"Bye-Bye, Melanie." Junior smiled and waved to her.

"Bye-Bye, Uncle Junior." Melanie smiled back.

"Melanie, are ya sure?" George asked nervously.

"Uncle George, I'll be fine," Melanie told him. "Yogi, Slappy, and Minerva will all be going with us."

George still looked unsure about this.

Eventually, the hot air balloon soon took off with the ones who were going to the Ears in the Sky.

"Well, there they go." Harley said, holding Hard Luck on his head.

"They'll be back soon, right?" Hard Luck smiled.

"Why, of course they will." Harley smiled back to him.

"There goes a couple of brave soldiers." Loopy sniffled as he took off his hat.

"Say, where did Yoink go?" Hokey soon asked.

The animals on the hot air balloon heard struggling. They then saw Yoink climbing up to the balloon. 

"Got any room for one more?" The Malamute smiled.

"Sure we do." Minerva smiled back.

"Of course..." Slappy commented. "He's always been a bit of a daredevil, especially around Sergeant Farflung."

"Ya know, guys, that balloon guy seemed pretty upset." Melanie said.

"Nonsense, kiddo, he knows we're just borrowing it." Yogi reassured.

"Come back here, you mangy animals!" The man glared, holding onto the rope. "I'm gonna--"

CRASH! The man soon whammed into the tree, letting go of the rope.

"Gee, guys, we're not going high enough!" Boo Boo yelped.

"Right you are, guys, I know how to make it lighter." Yogi said, grabbing a hold of Melanie and Boo Boo.

"Are you crazy?!" Minerva yelped at him. "You can't just throw two little cubs! What's wrong with you?!"

"Don't be silly, Minnie," Yogi smiled. "I just want them to turn that knob over there."

The others looked relieved from hearing that.

"Like this, Yogi?" Melanie asked as she turned the knob.

"You're the best, Mel!" Yogi smiled to the cub.

Melanie soon turned the knob with Boo Boo, making the balloon get bigger and fly higher.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." Slappy smirked.

They made it to the house, but unfortunately, they went right past it.

"Too far!" Slappy cried out. 

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" Yogi told Boo Boo and Melanie. "Turn it the other way! Turn it the other way!"

"We can't, Yogi, it's stuck real--" Boo Boo said until his and Melanie's eyes widened. "Oops..."

"Oops?" Yogi asked. "What oops?"

"This oops," Melanie said, showing the knob in her gloved paw as the balloon got bigger and bigger. "Uh-oh... Now what do we do?"

"Not to worry, guys," Yogi smiled. "I'm sure there's a limit to how big this balloon will get."

"Oh, that's good! But... What will happen when it gets too big?" Skippy asked.

POP! The balloon soon popped, leaving them stranded in the air.

"Does that answer your question, Skippy?" Slappy asked her nephew.

They then would've crashed into the ground... If it wasn't for three familiar pink, blue, and green figures who soon grabbed the animals before they could crash.

"Hey, what happened?" Duran asked.

"I'm not sure," Melanie said. "Is anyone hurt though?"

"I'm fine." Skippy said.

"Well, that's good," Slappy smiled, patting her young nephew on the head before looking around. "So, who wants to get whacked with my purse? Where's this Easter Bunny fella?!"

"You're looking for the Easter Bunny?" A voice asked.

The animals looked to see three familiar girls floating down right in front of them.

"Hey, it's the Powerpuff Girls!" Skippy smiled. "I'm their biggest fan!"

"Hi!" Bubbles smiled and waved.

"Are you guys okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Slappy said. "What're you kids doin' here anyways?"

"Bubbles saw that the hot air balloon was gonna crash, then told us, and so luckily, we saved you just in time." Blossom explained. 

"Gosh, this place is a mess." Bubbles frowned.

"Yeah, it's like Mitch Mitchelson's house." Buttercup added.

"If he's not careful, they're gonna start calling him 'The Easter Pig'." Yogi commented.

"Uncle Preston? Uncle Preston!" Duran called out.

"And here I thought the Easter Bunny's name was Peter Cottontail." Skippy remarked.

"I think the Easter Bunny is in some kind of trouble, you guys." Yoink spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Minerva asked her boyfriend.

They soon saw the words 'HELP ME' spelled out in jellybeans on the floor.

"Just a hunch." Yoink replied to his girlfriend.

"Em Pleh?" Yogi looked at the jellybeans upside down. "What is that, Latin?"

"You're reading it upside down." Buttercup scoffed.

"Ohh," Yogi said before looking at the jellybeans the other way. "'Help Me'. Guys! He's been bunnynapped!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Boo Boo frowned.

"I bet it was Mojo Jojo!" Buttercup glared.

"What would Mojo Jojo want with the Easter Bunny?" Blossom glanced at her.

"Because he loves to see everybody suffer." Buttercup replied.

"No, it's got to be Princess Morbucks." Bubbles said.

"And what would Princess Morbucks want with the Easter Bunny?" Blossom asked.

"You don't believe us?" Buttercup glared.

"No, but everybody has a motive, I just want to see if you can figure it out with your own guesses than just blaming random villains until we can figure out who did this." Blossom said.

"Then what should we do, 'O Great Leader?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We should follow this trail of jellybeans," Blossom replied. "They should lead us to whoever kidnapped the Easter Bunny."

"Let's go." Bubbles suggested.

"I guess the Powderpuff Girls are gonna help us." Slappy said.

"Like my dream come true!" Skippy beamed like a fanboy.

Slappy took a glance over to the fourth wall. "Eh, he's a kid... Let him be happy." she then said.

"No sense in wasting good jellybeans." Yogi smiled as he began to eat the candy on the floor.

And so, they went back to looking for the Easter Bunny.

At the Easter Jamboree, the kids in the audience began to cheer and get excited before the curtains opened up on the stage.

The Supreme Commissioner soon came out on stage with the American flag dropping behind him which made everyone be quiet.

Brick was sitting with his younger siblings, smiling for his grandfather, as he was about to make a speech for them.

"Brick has a little brother and sister?" Elena looked to the others.

Autumn shrugged to that.

"America loves to camp!" The Supreme Commissioner announced with a smile. "I love to wake up to the smell of burning spam, and hot dogs cooking over an open campfire! I love to see campers staggering out of their tents, suffering from ache of sleeping on the lumpy, hard ground, and that is what camping is all about! With the blistering hot days! The ice cold nights! The blood-sucking mosquitoes! The ants! The lack of proper hygiene and those things! This builds character!"

"Kinda makes me think of that time we met the real Sergeant Weenie Arms." Chicken whispered to Flem and Earl.

"And so we are here on this Easter day!" The Supreme Commissioner continued. "To celebrate Springtime! To see the opening of camping season! And so, I say to you, the future campers of America, have fun, and that's an order!"

Brick, Quinton, and Skyler clapped for their grandfather. Soon enough, everyone else did.


	4. Chapter 4

Yogi continued to lick up the jellybean trail as everyone followed after him so that they could find the Easter Bunny. They soon looked over to see the rundown factory from earlier.

"Oww..." Yogi groaned as he hit his head at the doors while following the jellybeans. "Whoa... Get a load of this, guys!" he then said, looking through the windows.

They saw the two men with the pink bunny tied up.

"Uncle Preston!" Duran cried out.

"That guy kinda looks like Mandark's dad." Buttercup commented.

"He's actually Mandark's uncle." Blossom said.

"What?!" Buttercup and Bubbles asked.

"Paulie Astronomonov," Blossom said. "As you can probably imagine, he and Windbear don't get along because of their different views on the world and what to do with it."

"And you know this how...?" Buttercup asked.

"Dexter told me. Obviously." Blossom replied.

"Oh." Buttercup said.

"What should we do?" Bubbles asked.

"Rescue the bunny, what else?" Buttercup replied.

"We need a plan first." Blossom told Buttercup.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Buttercup replied.

Paulie let out a wicked laugh out of excitement. "Everything is going according to plan!"

"Oh, you're in big trouble, buster!" Preston glared. "I'm a card-carrying member of the Mythical Creature Anti-Villain League!"

"Say, Paulie, I think we're gonna get in trouble." The fat man said to his boss.

"Are you thinking?!" Paulie glared as he hit him. "I told you not to think! I am the smart one, remember? Now just shut up and eat your lunch!"

"Ah... Okay..." The fat man said, taking a sandwich out of his lunchbox and soon ate it up.

"Hey, what do ya goons got with Easter anyway, huh?" Preston asked. "I mean, what's this all about?"

"You'd love it if I told you my twisted, maniacal plan, wouldn't you?" Paulie replied, poking the rabbit's nose.

"Yeah, it's a doozy too!" The fat man chuckled stupidly. "See, we're kidnapping you and stealing all your Easter eggs so people will have to buy these here plastic ones!"

"Thank you... MR. BIG MOUTH!" Paulie snapped at him.

"Oh, no, I'm Ernest: the spokesman for our new, plastic Easter products, remember?" The fat man replied to him. 

"Plastic? Yuck! Come on, nobody wants plastic!" Preston scoffed.

Paulie stopped from walking the door and turned around which made Ernest shake in fear.

"Nobody should say nothing bad about plastic ever!" Ernest cried out.

"Oh, yeah? How come?" Preston replied. "What's so great about plastic?"

"Because... Nobody wants to eat old-fashioned eggs!" Paulie glared, grabbing Preston by his nose, taking out a hard-shelled egg in his hand. "They're no good!" he then cracked the egg on his dumb sidekick's head. "Look, they bust easy! And they're runny! And after a few days, they smell awful! You can't bounce 'em or really kick 'em!" he then tried to kick and bounce the eggs, but they splattered everywhere. "What good are they?"

Ernest scratched his head like he was trying to think that over.

"They're fragile and delicate!" Paulie mocked as he emptied a carton onto the floor with eggs. "What people want today is indestructible, non-biodegradable, environmentally, unsafe PLASTIC!!! Plastic, I love plastic! That wonderful synthetic substance, it's a perfect, artificial, resent compound! Powerful, mutable, adoptable, fordable, it's the perfect shaping matter! It's odorless, tasteless, emotionless! It could be ours to make any car, shape or size! IT WILL NEVER BREAK DOWN!!! It lasts forever!" he then glared at the Easter Bunny. "You could never even use eggs to build! TRY THAT ON! Low in cents, low in calories, it's an every day substitute for wood, steel, rubber, even SKIN! And best of all, IT'S CHEAP!" he then looked insane, salivating at the mouth a bit.

"Uhh... Boss...?" Ernest blinked uneasily.

"He's losing his mind." The female pink bunny commented.

"Everything I own is plastic, right, RIGHT?!" Paulie grinned, grabbing the both of them before shoving them aside. "My tree, my clothes, my shoes! My teeth!"

"Eww..." The female pink bunny winced.

"My hair! Even my underwear! Plastic, right?!" Paulie grinned as he seemed to go insane.

"TMI." The female pink bunny cringed.

"Plastic silverware! VEGETABLES! CLOTHES! TOILETS!" Paulie laughed, banging his fists on the floor as he lay down.

"Boss, you're scaring me." Ernest said to him.

"YOU FOOL!" Paulie glared, jumping onto him. "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet WHEN I AM TALKING ABOUT PLASTIC?!"

Ernest soon pet his boss's head to make him calm down and it seemed to work.

"CUT IT OUT!" Paulie glared, slapping his hand away. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes... Get a load of my vast plastic eggs!" he then told Preston, making him see an assembly line.

There were lumps of pink dough going into the machine and the dough was smashed into egg-shapes and were put into the Paint-O-Matic Machine, painting them into colored eggs. Then, they were blow dried by a hair dryer and then were put into a purple basket.

"Look at this colorful basket OF COLORED EGGS!" Paulie announced, grabbing the male pink bunny and held up a purple basket with plastic eggs.

"Eww! Yuck!" Preston complained.

"Eeewww..." Paulie mocked him, grabbing his face. "Now listen, Carrot Breath, in order for people to buy my plastic eggs, WE GOTTA GET RID OF THE REAL ONES! Now, if you will give me some..."

"Oh, give me a break! Are you sure you're the smart one?" Preston rolled his eyes. "Rabbits don't lay eggs!"

"Yeah... I thought there was something funny about that story." Paulie said, looking to his helpers.

"I told you we didn't!" The female pink bunny glared.

"Chickens lay eggs, Bright Brain!" Preston scoffed to Paulie. "I just go to the Magical Easter Chicken and get as many as I need!"

"Magical Easter Chicken?" Paulie replied. "Now we're gettin' somewhere!"

"So, who are you and how'd you get mixed up in all of this?" Preston asked the female pink bunny.

"My name is Roselyn and I am the daughter of the Energizer Bunny." The female pink bunny introduced herself.

"He had a daughter?" Preston asked. "I didn't know about that."

"It's a long story." Roselyn replied.

"So, what're you doing here with these guys?" Preston asked.

"They wanted to get rid of the Duracell Company so that way, my dad and I won't have any competition." Roselyn explained.

"My brother-in-law's with Duracell." Preston replied. 

"And here I thought that the Easter Bunny was named Peter Cottontail." Roselyn said to him.

"He's actually my great-great-great-great grandfather from when Easter first began, and since then, it's been going for generations," Preston said. "Rumor has it that my nephew Duran is supposed to be the next Easter Bunny. I feel sorry that you have to go through this, little lady."

"It's all right; it's in my family blood." Roselyn replied.

"If you're done getting chummy, perhaps we could hear more about this Magical Easter Chicken?" Paulie grinned.

"Yeah... But I'll never tell you where she is~" Preston mocked before blowing a raspberry at them.

"Oh, so you won't talk, eh?" Paulie glared at him. "TO THE CONTROLS!"

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! I love to pull levers!" Ernest smiled, running over him and went to pull the levers.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Easter Bunny." Roselyn said.

"I guess it isn't your fault." Preston shrugged to her.

"Hey! I don't pay ya to talk!" Paulie scolded the girl bunny.

"I don't think you're gonna pay me at all." Roselyn replied.

Paulie soon shoved down Ernest to get to the controls. "Ya gotta be smart to pull levers!" he then told his goon.

Preston gasped as he was soon moved with the crane, hovering over the plastic vat. 

"You don't tell me where to find that Magic Chicken, I'll turn you into a plastic Easter Bunny!" Paulie laughed.

"Forget it, Plastic Boy!" Preston glared.

"So brave." Roselyn frowned for Preston.

"All right! You asked for it!" Paulie glared, lowering the Easter Bunny into the vat.

"We gotta stop him!" Bubbles cried out.

"Now you're talkin'." Buttercup grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"With a plan first!" Blossom told Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes from that.

"What if we used disguises?" Yogi asked the Powerpuff Girls.

"That's a great idea, Yogi," Blossom agreed. "Having a plan is better than just barging in and beating them up."

"Yeah, yeah." Buttercup grumbled.

"It's our job as heroes." Blossom reminded her.

"Blossom is right, Buttercup." Bubbles smiled.

"As usual." Buttercup scoffed.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan." Blossom told the others.

Everyone huddled around the leader of the Powerpuff Girls as she told them her plan. Yogi soon looked around for disguises.

"Want some help?" Sally offered as she also came.

"Sally!" The animals gasped.

"I thought you guys could use some help," Sally said. "I feel Uncle John is too wrapped up in his own little tizzy."

"You're not gonna tell on us?" Boo Boo asked the girl.

"Of course not." Sally promised.

The animals looked at her.

"All Sally wants is a friend... Won't you be one too?" Bubbles smiled.

"Hm... I got my eye on her..." Slappy replied. "This kid always reminded me of a very young Penelope Pitstop."

"Thank you, guys," Sally smiled to that. "Thank you."

They soon came into the factory in disguise.

"Aha! Looks like we have a Section 48-52!" Yogi announced, writing in a clipboard. "A crooked knob on a bi-material surface blitz!"

"Oh, look, a Section 1-2-3-4 needs replacing!" Boo Boo pointed out.

Sally soon led the Powerpuff Girls in, wearing her usual girl scout uniform with them wearing matching uniforms, acting like girl scouts on a field trip.

"I feel girly wearing this." Buttercup said about the uniform.

"It's not so bad." Bubbles smiled.

"Besides, you wear a dress all the time anyway." Sally reminded.

"She does have a point, Buttercup." Bubbles agreed.

"Blah, blah, blah." Buttercup mumbled as Yogi and Boo Boo continued to look around for 'discrepancies' with some of the other animals, even with Slappy dressed as a construction worker like in her cartoon short: Construction Site Slappy.

"Hey! Who are you guys?!" Paulie glared.

"Health Inspectors with some girl scouts out on a field trip, and this is a surprise inspection!" Yogi replied before opening out his coat to show some badges and awards.

"Are you surprised?" Boo Boo added.

"Uh-oh..." Ernest frowned.

Roselyn looked at Duran and Duran did the same thing as if they had a connection.

"There's lots of violations about this place!" Harley told the evil men, taking out papers from his clipboard. 

"Hmm..." Yogi paused as he came up to one machine and switched it on, making plastic eggs flying around the room. "Violation 3434, too many eggs in the air at one time! The limit's 38!"

"Oh, what's this? Hair in the plastic!" Skippy said in a high voice to sound like a girl, wearing his old Squirrel Scout disguise. "Disgusting!"

"The kid's right!" Slappy said, cutting Preston down and carried him off with the others. "We better take this down to the office for evidence!"

"They got the evidence, Paulie." Ernest frowned.

"I HEARD! I HEARD!" Paulie glared.

Minerva put Preston in the wheelbarrow and walked away with the Easter Bunny.

"You'll be getting a full report tom--" Yogi glared until he stopped as he saw a piece of cake on the table. 

"Yogi! No!" Melanie panicked.

"A little health taste for the road..." Yogi smiled, picking up the cake slice and bit into it, but it removed his mustache. 

"Hey, it's a bear!" Paulie glared.

"Uh-oh! Yikes!" Yogi panicked.

"GET THEM!" Paulie commanded.

The Powerpuff Girls took off their disguises and glared at the villians.

"Look, Boss! It's the Powderpuff Girls!" Ernest cried out.

"Ugh! Why does everybody get that wrong?!" Buttercup complained.

"It's POWERpuff!" Blossom added.

"NO D!" Bubbles glared.

"How unfortunate," Paulie smirked. "Well, there IS a D in 'DESTROY THEM'!"

Ernest and Roselyn just stood there which made their boss look aggravated.

"DESTROY THEM!" Paulie repeated as an order.

Ernest soon began to charge and run towards the intruders.

"Always gotta do it the hard way." Slappy shook her head.

"What should we do, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked her.

"Let me handle this, Skippy." Slappy replied as she pulled out a bomb from her purse.

Skippy then walked aside. Ernest glared and looked around.

"Candy gram for Ernest!" Slappy called out, dressed like a telegram worker with a clipboard and a box, then walked up to the big dumb man. "Candy gram for Ernest! Candy gram for Ernest! Sign, please!"

Ernest soon took the clipboard and signed his name on it before giving it back.

"Thank you!" Slappy said before walking off as the Looney Tunes theme played in the background as she covered her ears.

"I like candy." Ernest smiled, opening the box only for the bomb explode all over him as the music soon ended.

"That's my Aunt Slappy!" Skippy smiled proudly. "She always has a plan!" 

Ernest and Paulie continued the chase until the Powerpuff Girls began to beat them up.

"NO! NO! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" Paulie cried out.

The other animals soon tried to get away with Preston.

"Uncle!" Duran smiled.

"Nephew." Preston smiled back.

Both of them shared a hug which made everyone awe at the heartwarming scene.

"Are you okay, Uncle Preston?" Duran asked.

"Ah, I'll be fine, even better once your new friends get me outta here." Preston replied.

"Don't worry," Minerva soothed. "We'll get you out of here."

Blossom threw Ernest into Paulie who was beaten up like his partner.

"Will you get off of me?!" Paulie complained.

"Uh, Bunny got away, Boss..." Ernest babbled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Paulie glared. "How could you let this happen?!"

"Have some eggs!" Buttercup glared, throwing them into the plastic egg machine.

Paulie and Ernest fell onto a conveyor belt which soon pounded them, morphing them into egg shapes before getting painted colorfully and sent into an instant-basket machine.

"Now, there's a basket of goodies even I wouldn't touch!" Yogi smiled as he soon ran off with the others and the Powerpuff Girls.

"And a Happy Easter to you." Skippy said as he soon ran off with the others.

"Gee, I feel so festive." Ernest said.

Paulie glared at his partner and punched him in the face before looking around. "Where is Roselyn?!" he then asked.

"Well, Sally, I gotta say, that was actually kinda fun." Buttercup said as she took off the girl scout disguise.

"I'm glad you got to have some fun." Sally said, taking the girl scout disguises back from the Powerpuff Girls and the younger animals who also wore them like Skippy had.

"And we saved the Easter Bunny too!" Bubbles beamed. "Thanks to all of us!"

"It was nothing." Melanie added.

They soon walked off from the factory.

"Wait up, you guys!" Roselyn called out as she hopped over to join them.

"You!" Buttercup replied. "We forgot about you... Do you wanna be punched in the face or in the stomach?!"

"Now, Buttercup, let's hold on for a second there and listen to what she has to say." Blossom told her tough sister.

"Fine." Buttercup folded her arms.

"Who are you again?" Melanie asked.

"My name is Roselyn, I'm the daughter of the Energizer Bunny." The female pink bunny explained.

"And how can we trust you since you were working with the bad guys who kidnapped the Easter Bunny?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms, but kept her distance.

"Well, they told me that they could help me and my dad make our company much better by getting rid of the Duracell Company." Roselyn began.

"And you believed them?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, I did," Roselyn replied. "I did it so I could help my dad be happy again."

Duran gave a small frown as he came from Duracell after all.

"I understand if you're mad, but I never meant to hurt anyone." Roselyn pouted.

"You didn't mean to help them, did you?" Preston asked.

"No, sir, I'm sorry for all of this." Roselyn replied.

"Well, I'm not happy for you doing what you did, but as long as you promise not to do it again, I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." Preston said.

"Oh, thank you..." Roselyn said. "I swear, I'll make it up to all of you somehow."

"Well, you can." Duran told her.

"How?" Roselyn asked.

"By helping us bring the Easter Bunny to Ranger Smith." Melanie told her.

"Deal!" Roselyn beamed.

Duran and Roselyn soon shook hands on it, though they soon looked into each other's eyes.

"Roselyn, huh?" Duran smiled. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Roselyn blushed from that.

"You two love birds gonna come with us or what?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Yeah, we're coming." Duran and Roselyn both blushed.

Soon enough, they were headed back to Jellystone when Yogi explained everything to Preston.

"And that's why we need you to come to Jellystone with us." Yogi then concluded.

"So, little Ranger Smith was going to dress up as the Easter Bunny, huh?" Preston chuckled to himself.

"You know Ranger Smith?" Boo Boo asked.

"Come on, I know everything; I'm the Easter Bunny, remember?" Preston smiled to all of them. "I mean, who do you think helps Santa with his list each year?"

"You know Santa Claus?!" Melanie beamed. "Me, Uncle George, and Uncle Junior helped him once!"

"So I've heard, and you had to use the other reindeer that no one really remembers," Preston replied. "Anyway, little Smithy always wore this funny green hat... Nice kid, didn't believe in me though."

"So, you'll come and make Uncle John happy?" Sally asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to, but first, we gotta stop by the Easter Hen House." Preston replied.

"Hen House?" Buttercup asked.

"Mm-hmm," Preston nodded. "That's where the Magical Easter Chicken lives to pop up new candy eggs somebody ate."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Yogi smiled. "I knew we could count on the Easter Bunny!"

"Of course you did." Sally smirked playfully.

Yogi patted Preston on the back and the wheelbarrow soon went wheeling down the hill. The Powerpuff Girls then quickly flew down to chase it down to help Preston before he might get hurt.

"Oh, no! Uncle Preston!" Duran panicked.

"Yogi!" Skippy glared slightly.

Yogi smiled sheepishly to the other animals. The wheelbarrow crashed, but Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup smiled as they carried Preston in their hands.

"Phew! That was close." Preston sighed in relief.

"You're welcome, Mr. Easter Bunny." Bubbles giggled.

Preston smiled to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile...

A brown-haired man and a black-haired woman were soon coming over to the Easter Jamboree while the kids appeared to look bored with the show so far. Ranger Smith smiled nervously as he juggled on the stage to stall for until the Easter Bunny would come before catching the balls on his nose, hands, and foot. He then tried to juggle a glass of juice, a turtle, a sword, and a cannonball. He looked out to the crowd, but no one clapped or cheered after he caught them and the turtle bit on his nose, making the cannonball land on his head, causing him great pain. He then tried to juggle chainsaws, but still nothing, and he soon fell through the floor on the stage after a hole was cut into the stage.

"That brother of mine... I wonder where little Sally is?" The black-haired woman said to herself.

"I don't know, honey, but I'm sure wherever she's ended up, I'm sure she's okay." The man said to her.

Back with the others, they continued to go with Preston to see the Easter Hen House that he had told them about.

"Okay, pull over here," Preston said, pointing up to a hen house with the initials EC on it. "That's where you'll find the Magical Easter Chicken."

"Boy, that's a long way up." Yogi commented.

"You go on without me," Preston smiled. "Just tell her that the Easter Bunny sent ya."

"What about me, Uncle Preston?" Duran asked.

"I want you to go with them to make sure that nothing happens." Preston said.

"I won't let you down; I promise." Duran saluted.

"I know ya won't, you're a good kid like that Peter Rabbit kid." Preston replied.

The uncle and nephew soon shared a quick hug before splitting up.

"We'll be back in a flash!" Yogi reassured before zipping off with the others. 

"Well, I guess our work here is done," Blossom said to her sisters. "Come on, Girls, let's go back to the jamboree."

"Thanks for the help, girls." Preston smiled to the trio.

"Hey, we're superheroes," Blossom smiled back. "It's what we do."

The Powerpuff Girls soon flew off to take Sally with them.

"My parents said they'd try to come by today if they didn't have to work." Sally told her new friends.

"I don't think we've ever seen your parents before." Bubbles remarked.

"Well, they are usually busy with work." Sally replied.

"So that's why you're usually with your uncle all the time." Blossom guessed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sally replied. "They also hoped that he could help me make some new friends since we moved here in Cartoon Network City."

"Well, you're in luck since you've already made so many new friends already." Bubbles smiled.

Sally smiled back, feeling touched from that as they soon went back to the Easter Jamboree with all of the other kids.

There was a guard by the fence, looking through binoculars.

Yogi soon appeared right in front of the view to see the guard with a friendly smile. "Uh, pardon us, sir?"

"Yaugh!" The dog glared. "Don't do that, wise guy!"

"Yeah, sorry, sir," Yogi smiled. "I did not mean to startle you."

The dog growled sharply at them. "What's your business?"

"We're here to see the Magical Easter Chicken, so if you don't mind..." Slappy replied.

"Oh... You are, are you?" The dog smirked. "And just how are you guys planning to get in?"

"Ah, well, we'll walk inside the--" Yogi replied.

"Take a look at the rules, buster!" The dog cut him off with a glare.

"'Only the Easter Bunny can visit the Easter Chicken'." Yogi read aloud.

"No salesmen, solicitors, political polars, unauthorized, autograph hounds, Popcorn or Cookie Scouts, or holiday carlors!" The dog told them. "ONLY the Easter Bunny, and you don't look like the Easter Bunny to me!"

"But my Uncle Preston is the Easter Bunny and he sent us here." Duran said.

Everybody else then nodded.

"Listen, you clowns, if I let every Tom, Dick, and Harry here inside, or I'll lose my job, so get lost!" The dog glared at them.

"Oh, uh, what would you do if I told you that I am the Easter Bear?" Yogi smiled innocently.

"Ohh... The Easter Bear... Then I'd do this..." The dog replied softly before grabbing them and throwing them out anyway.

Slappy coughed up some leaves and glared towards the dog. "Okay, that settles it... Nobody messes with Slappy Squirrel!"

"But what're we gonna do now, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked. "He won't let us through!"

"Skippy, stand back, it's time for yer Aunt Slappy to take matters into her own hands," Slappy glared. "I'm gonna go Screwy Squirrel on his tail!"

"That dog shouldn't have made Aunt Slappy mad," Skippy said, looking into the fourth wall. "I kinda feel bad for him... Almost."

"Listen, buddy, we were sent here from the Easter Bunny himself and you're gonna let us in or else!" Slappy glared at the dog.

"Oh, yeah?" The dog retorted. "Or else what?"

"Here," Slappy said, pulling out an egg bomb from her purse. "Happy Easter, bub."

"Gee... How thoughtful." The dog smiled from that.

"Eh, you win some, ya lose some," Slappy shrugged. "Sorry to bother you."

"That's it?" Yoink asked. "An egg? I thought--"

"Shh..." Minerva told him since she knew that Slappy had a plan and wouldn't just quit like that.

"Gosh... Thank you!" The dog beamed. "I wonder what kind of egg this is? Maybe it's the kind with chocolate-covered marshmallows!"

BOOM! The fence seemed to open up from the explosion.

"You shouldn't eat chocolate, you're a dog," Slappy smirked before gesturing for the others to come in with her. "Come on, what're you waitin' for, a sock hop?"

"Aunt Slappy, you're the best!" Skippy beamed as he hugged his aunt.

"I know I am." Slappy smirked.

They soon passed by the dog to go and see the Easter Chicken like they were told to.

Unknown to them, Paulie and Ernest, who had some bruises from getting beat up by the Powerpuff Girls, were watching the animals from behind the bushes.

"I can't believe it... Those stupid animals lead straight to the chicken!" Paulie said as he looked through his binoculars. "Well, well! Only the Easter Bunny, huh? Lucky for us, the Easter Bunny is right here!"

"Uh... Where, Boss?" Ernest asked out of confusion.

"YOU, Stupid!" Paulie glared, poking him against his nose.

"Oh, this is great, just great, some plastic explosive, some plastic grass," Paulie grinned with a laugh as he pulled out some dynamite. "Plastic! Now, remember, you go down there, the hen house, and leave this basket. This dynamite will take care of the chicken!" he then said, pulling out a lighter and lit the dynamite. "And all of those Easter eggs. Got it?!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Ernest slowly smiled. "I'm s'posed to go down there, then bring this basket back?"

Paulie looked at him with wide-eyed disbelief before putting the fuse out with his foot. "Did your mother drop you as a child?" he mumbled before snapping at him. "OKAY! FROM THE TOP!"

"So, uh, Roselyn, before we go in, I was just wondering..." Duran said bashfully. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Not really," Roselyn replied. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope..." Duran shook his head.

The two pink bunnies soon looked to each other a little hopefully.

"You wanna go out and maybe do something after this?" Duran soon asked.

"I would love that." Roselyn accepted.

"Great!" Duran smiled. "Uh... I mean, how nice."

They soon came into the Easter Chicken's Hen House to meet the Easter Chicken up close and in person. There were different colored baskets labeled 'Chocolate', 'Cream', 'Colored', and 'Candy' with separate tubes for all of them with a hen who was shown in a nest with a floppy hat with a flower in it. A green rooster with a tail colored green, red, and yellow looked around before seeing that they had company. 

"Wow!" Boo Boo beamed.

"Wow is right, Boo Boo boy!" Yogi said to him. "We hit the mother-load of Hen Houses!"

"And look, it's the Easter Chicken!" Roselyn pointed out.

"Ooh..." The other animals reacted in collective awe.

Yogi soon climbed up the ladder to see the chicken. "And you must be the Magical Easter Chicken," he then pointed out. "I didn't know there were two of ya." 

"Actually, I'm Cornelius Rooster, but my friends call me Corny," The green rooster replied. "Mildred here is the Easter Chicken."

"Yes?" Mildred clucked. 

"Uh, your friend, the Easter Bunny, sent us over to get a few extra eggs for our Easter Jamboree," Yogi told Mildred, taking off his hat to the hen. "Would you oblige us?"

"Sure thing, Bear with a Hat." Mildred replied before she then laid a couple of eggs into a basket.

"From all the kids, thank you, ma'am!" Duran beamed.

Melanie soon looked out the window to see Paulie and Ernest trying to get in with the dog guard stopping them at the fence.

"This way, sir!" The dog smiled to Ernest. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Guys, that big dog and the fake Easter Bunny are coming this way!" Boo Boo alerted.

"Uh-oh... Do ya think you can speed it up, ma'am?" Yogi asked Mildred.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Mildred clucked to him before laying more eggs a bit faster.

"You guys, we gotta get out of here!" Melanie told the others.

"Uh, ma'am, say, have you ever visited Jellystone Park?" Minerva asked the hen.

"No." Mildred shook her head.

"Oh, it's lovely this time of year," Yogi replied. "Why don't you and your rooster friend come for a visit?"

"Okay!" Mildred nodded. 

Yogi and Minerva soon took Mildred and Corny to get out of the hen house together, sneaking out the back.

"Oh, the hen house is in tiptop shape for your inspection, sir," The dog said, rolling out a red carpet for Ernest. "I run a tight shift around here, everything's perfect, perfectly in order! Now, can I get you some sparkling water, uh, a cappuccino perhaps?"

"No, no, no, thanks, I just had one of those sparkling cappu things right before I left." Ernest replied, sweating bullets.

"Of course, sir," The dog replied. "Is there anything else I could get for you?"

"Nothing, really," Ernest smiled nervously as he set the basket down. "I just wanted to come by and say hi."

"Oh, uh, okay." The dog smiled.

"Hi." Ernest smiled back.

"Hi." The dog replied.

"Gotta go!" Ernest said, soon dashing off.

Paulie checked his watch impatiently. "What is keeping that half-wit?!"

"Here I am, Boss," Ernest smiled as he came back to his boss. "The answer to your dreams!"

"SHUT UP!" Paulie glared. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, sure did." Ernest smiled.

"Good, I'm proud of youse," Paulie laughed. "Easter will be all mine now!"

"It should go kablooey any second now!" Ernest added, covering his ears.

Paulie soon did the same and now they had to wait.

The dog soon tapped Ernest on his shoulder, coming back with the basket. "Excuse me, Mr. Easter Bunny, sir, you almost forgot this!" he then smiled to him. "And I took the liberty of fillin' it for you."

"Oh, gee... How--" Ernest smiled back, taking the basket.

KABOOM!

"...Thoughtful..." Ernest then coughed.

"Hey, you're not the Easter Bunny!" The dog snarled, growling like an attack dog.

"Uh... Uh-oh!" Ernest said.

"Yikes!" Paulie added.

The two bad men soon ran off as the dog began to chase them.

Meanwhile, Yogi and the other animals raced over to Preston with Mildred and Corny.

"Hey, you guys wanna make it to Jellystone before Christmas?" Preston asked before seeing the hen. "Heeey! Glad to see ya, Mildred."

"Hi, Bunny." Mildred clucked.

"Hey, Corny, it's been a while." Preston said to the green rooster.

"It sure is good to see you again, Preston." Corny replied.

"Well, what're we waiting for? We got some kids to make happy!" Preston beamed.

"Right you are, Easter Bunny!" Yogi beamed.

Back at the Easter Jamboree, Ranger Smith was soon spinning plates while still stalling the crowd, then played a lot of instruments at once like a one-man-band, jumped through a ring of fire, landing on a trampoline, and landing on top of a high chair with a bunch of other chairs underneath it, balancing him in the air. 

"When do we see the Easter Bunny?" Elroy asked as he sat with Judy and Cameron.

"THIS STUFF STINKS!!" Sarah complained.

"For once, I agree with her." Kaitlin replied.

A bird soon flew over, making Ranger Smith nervous and he soon came crashing down on stage while the kids looked bored and cranky. Quinton, Brick, and Skyler just gave light applause as they sat with their grandfather.

"Not very amusing, is it?" Og commented, sitting with Mike and Lu as always.

"Where is the Easter Bunny?!" Lu complained. "The princess demands to see him!"

"Oh! Oh! Maybe he's having a Tea Party with Santy Claus, St. Patrick the Leprechaun, and the Tooth Fairy!" Cow smiled. "They do that sometimes."

"And how do you know that, Cow?" Chicken rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"It was in one of the Piles the Beaver movies," Cow smiled, taking out an old video tape. "Piles the Beaver's Adventures of Holiday Land, featuring The Easter Bunny, Santy Claus, St. Patrick the Leprechaun, and the Tooth Fairy!"

Chicken gave his sister an deadpan look as Cow was hugging the video tape.

"John, what's going on here?" The brown-haired woman, coming with her husband, asked the fallen park ranger.

"Tom, Anna, you came here early." Ranger Smith smiled nervously.

"Where is Sally?" Tom asked him.

"You mean she's not with you?" Ranger Smith asked.

Anna grinded her teeth slightly, almost a bit enraged.

"Uh, I mean, she'll be right here," Ranger Smith smiled nervously. "She's in the little ladies' room."

"She better be, John!" Anna growled.

Ranger Smith gulped in fear from her.

"Come, dear, let's have a seat," Tom smiled softly to his wife before glaring slightly to the park ranger. "Or someone is going to be in very big trouble, even more than anything he could get from Supreme Commissioner Clarence!" 

"Sally... Where did you run off to this time?" Ranger Smith mumbled to himself.

Luckily for all of them, Sally had come in, sitting with the Powerpuff Girls, along with Bubbles' good friends: Elena Haynes, Mimi Chan, and Jessie Podemski.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys." Sally said.

'You're our new friend.' Autumn replied.

"That's right!" Bubbles added.

Sally beamed as she felt like she finally fit in. "This is way better than Citysville!"

"You used to live in Citysville?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah?" Sally replied.

"Well, no wonder you had a hard time making friends with other people!" Bubbles pouted. "Blossom and Buttercup and me went to stay there once until we came back home."

"I always got picked on by the other kids and the teachers didn't do anything about it." Sally said.

"That's Citysville for you," Bubbles said. "You never told us about where you used to live."

"Because you didn't really care." Sally said.

"Kind of your own fault..." Jessie told her. "You didn't really make a good first impression when you started class in Cartoon Network School after your parents brought you over."

"But that's all in the past now." Bubbles then said to comfort Sally.

Sally smiled to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the animals were taking Preston, Mildred, and Corny to Jellystone Park.

"We shouldn't be too far now." Duran said to the others.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt." Roselyn said to Preston.

"It'd be okay anyway," Preston replied. "The Mythical Creatures Union covers my medical."

"And at the bottom of this hill are a bunch of kids and a ranger who are about to be very happy." Melanie added.

They heard an engine running and they turned around, screaming as they saw Paulie and Ernest in a monster truck, laughing.

"All right, you dumb animals, pull over!" Paulie demanded as he called out into the speaker.

"You'll never take us alive!" Slappy cried out.

"ALL RIGHT BY ME!" Paulie glared.

A giant buzz saw soon came out and the others kept trying to run from getting killed. The saw missed them a bit and began to cut down some trees along the way until the saw flew off, coming for the bad guys. Paulie and Ernest yelped, ducking their heads down, and the saw cut off the top of the monster truck.

"That's it! Now I'm gonna give those lower life forms the works!" Paulie snapped, pushing a button to bring out various lethal weapons to kill them off with.

"Oh, no!" Minerva yelped.

"This it it!" Yoink added.

"What are we going to do now, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked.

"I have had it with these mooks!" Slappy glared. "Skippy, gimme that chicken!"

Skippy then handed Mildred over to his aunt. "Here you go, Aunt Slappy."

"Stand back, boys! This thing's loaded..." Slappy narrowed her eyes, cocking Mildred's wing like a shotgun and soon shot eggs at Paulie and Ernest. "Say hi to Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, and Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison for me!"

The two villains yelped as the egg yolk was on them and the monster truck.

"I can't see!" Ernest cried out.

"I can't see either!" Paulie added.

"Oy, vey..." Mildred panted from the egg bombing.

"Into that tunnel!" Slappy soon proclaimed.

They then rode the wheelbarrow in through the tunnel while the monster truck crashed into it. The animals got away while the bad guys weakly followed after in their nearly destroyed monster truck which now looked like a unicycle with a giant wheel.

"Whee!" Yogi yelped as they swerved with a right turn down the hill.

The monster truck soon drove off of the hill and Paulie and Ernest crashed right down into a collection of bee hives.

"Hey, Boss, I smell honey." Ernest said.

There was a bee wearing an orange shirt with white shoes. This was Buzz: the mascot for Honey Nut Cheerios. The young bee was seen glaring at the two men

"Hey, you ruined our honey! Now you're gonna get it!" Buzz glared before he then whistled for his friends and families of fellow bees as they came out of their hives. "Let's get 'em!"

Ernest and Paulie cried out, running from the angry swarm of bees.

"Never forget!" Buzz glared.

"Looks like smooth sailing from here!" Yogi chuckled happily as they rode down the hill until they sped down quickly and flew off of the hill, flying through the air.

The other animals who were waiting for them soon saw them in the air and ran to go after them.

"Melanie! Hang on!" George called out. "Uncle George is coming!"

"And so is Uncle Junior!" Junior added. He then tripped over himself and accidently landed on George, flattening him like a pancake. "George, why are ya lyin' down?"

"Bend over, Junior." George grumbled.

"Is this really the time for this?!" Harley asked them. "Your niece could get hurt!"

George pulled himself back up and starts to run ahead of the other animals. "Hang on, sweetie, I'm comin'!" he then called out. "Come on, Junior!"

"Okay, George!" Junior replied.

Yogi soon grabbed onto the man known as Mr. Opportunity as he was hang-gliding. 

"What's with all the TV Commercial Mascot cameos?!" Slappy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you stupid animals, get your own hang-gliders!" Mr. Opportunity glared down at them.

"Hey, you guys, look down there!" Melanie called out. "It's Jellystone!"

Everyone sat by the stage as Ranger Smith soon jumped into a cannon.

"Light the fuse, Mortimer!" Ranger Smith told the blind ranger.

"Yes, sir!" Ranger Mortimer replied, lighting the fuse and turning around, bending down to cover his ears.

Unfortunately, he tilted the cannon down and it boomed onto the stage floor, and Ranger Smith woozily came out of the gaping hole.

"SMITH!" The Supreme Commissioner growled, grabbing Ranger Smith by his tie. "What in the name of forestry is going on here?! YOU CALL THIS ENTERTAINMENT?! YOU CALL THIS A SHOW?!"

"I call it desperation." Ranger Smith said nervously.

"When I get through with you, you're gonna be--" The Supreme Commissioner growled.

The two rangers looked up to see the animals who then landed on top of Ranger Smith.

"John!" Anna called out.

"Uncle John!" Sally added.

"Hey, kids! It's showtime!" Preston smiled as he soon did a spin on stage.

The kids soon cheered and applauded once they finally saw the Easter Bunny at long last.

"Who wants goodies this Easter?" Preston smiled.

"We do!" The kids called out.

"Get cookin', Babe!" Preston smiled to Mildred. "We got a lot of cookin' in little time!"

"No problem!" Mildred smiled back, then laid lots of eggs for the kids.

Sally smiled as everything worked out in the end.

"Sally!" Anna called out.

"Mom! Dad!" Sally beamed.

Tom and Anna soon hugged Sally which made Ranger Smith happy for his family.

"Melanie!" George and Junior called out.

"Uncle George! Uncle Junior! Over here!" Melanie called back as she smiled to her uncles.

The two bears ran over, hugging Melanie happily and in relief. Then there was two adult bears who were there. A brown furred female bear with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue tank-top with white stripes and white shorts, and a purple scarf. There was an adult male bear with blue T-shirt, he is the famous cereal mascot: Sugar Bear.

"Hey, Helen. Hey, Sugar Bear." George greeted.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Melanie beamed.

"Melanie, my baby, come to Mommy!" Helen smiled.

"Aww... It seems to be a happy ending for everybody." Mimi smiled as she watched with Autumn, Elena, Bubbles, and Jessie. 

"Yes, especially for Sally since she made some new friends." Bubbles smiled back.

"We should let her come over sometime and watch Rainbow Monkeys with her." Elena suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Blossom smiled politely to Bubbles.

"Oh, brother," Buttercup grumbled. "If that happens, I'm gonna watch Monster Trucks with Mitch."

The other girls just laughed, having a good time together.

Mildred soon began to lay a pile of dozens and dozens of eggs.

"Boy, am I glad that I'm a boy chicken." Chicken mumbled to himself.

"Except for that one time." Earl smirked playfully.

"Yeah, then you and Flem took me out on a date." Chicken smirked back.

"That was kinda funny." Flem laughed.

"Hey, Yogi," Ranger Smith said, coming up to the brown bear. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm sure glad you did."

"The pleasure was all mine, sir," Yogi smiled back. "Does this mean I don't have to learn Russian?"

"That's right, Yogi," Ranger Smith smiled, putting his arm around the bear. "I want you to stay in Jellystone for as long as you like."

"Mr. Ranger, do you believe in the Easter Bunny now?" Boo Boo asked.

"Well, I guess so... I mean..." Ranger Smith said as Preston walked on over. "He looks real."

"If it isn't Little Smithy?" Preston chuckled to himself. "Still wearing those green hats, I see."

"Well, I--" Ranger Smith replied.

"Listen, now that you believe in me; I want you to have this." Preston said, handing an egg to the park ranger.

"It's a... Double-decker raspberry-filled dark chocolate egg!" Ranger Smith beamed as he took the egg. "At last! Thank you, Easter Bunny, I--"

"SMITH!" The Supreme Commissioner snarled, grabbing a hold of the younger man. 

"Yes, sir?" Ranger Smith replied nervously, fearing the worst.

"YOU'RE..." The Supreme Commissioner began before smiling. "All right. I'm putting you in for a promotion!"

"All right, Uncle John!" Sally beamed.

"Congratulations." Anna added.

"I, um, beg your pardon?" Ranger Smith asked his boss.

"You did a heck of a good job," The Supreme Commissioner smiled to him. "The children are having a great time! I don't know what all the juggling and the cannon was all about, but my little grandkids are enjoying themselves!"

Brick smiled to his little brother and sister as they all had a great Easter together.

"On behalf of Jellystone's forest creatures, we hope you enjoyed your Easter!" Yogi smiled.

"I did." The Supreme Commissioner smiled back.

"Maybe you can come back next year." Yogi suggested.

"Well, I think I might do that." The Supreme Commissioner replied.

"Oh, no!" Ranger Smith gasped.

"In fact, why don't you bring the whole family?" Yogi suggested.

"Capital idea," The Supreme Commissioner smiled before looking back to Ranger Smith who was panicking. "What do ya say, Smith?"

"W-We'd be honored, sir." Ranger Smith grinned nervously.

"You got a great park here, Smith!" The Supreme Commissioner smiled to him.

"Thank you, sir, we did our best, but we could not do it without you!" Yogi smiled, patting the man on the back, but making him fall off of the stage.

"YOGI!!!" Ranger Smith cried out which made the bear smile nervously.

"Well, Skippy, I think that everything worked out in the end." Slappy smirked to her young nephew.

"It sure did, Aunt Slappy." Skippy replied.

Corny and Mildred seemed to look at Chicken like they knew him before looking to each other.

"So, now what?" Chicken wondered.

"What else?" Slappy replied. "The story's over, kid. Hmm... You remind me of a young Foghorn Leghorn."

"Uh, jeez... Thanks, I think?" Chicken shrugged.

"I don't get it either, it seems like both an insult or a compliment." Skippy said to Chicken.

Chicken shrugged as he ate his own egg. "Mm... Chocolate caramel egg."

It was a good Easter for everybody, especially Sally and her uncle as they both earned their happy endings. Duran and Roselyn smiled to each other as they became close and shared a hug together as everyone continued to have a Happy Easter this year.

The End


End file.
